Tales From the Other Side
by samjax
Summary: One shot series. They're two sides to every coin, and two sides to every villain. They're all unique with some similarities. But have you ever considered thinking about what they have to say? About their lives, adventures, and how they came to be? Join me as we uncover their mysterious tales. Open to any suggestions.
1. Dreamcatcher

**Rated M for murder in the beginning, possibly some other things. (Hauntings included) **

* * *

><p>~"I guess sometimes the bad things you do can come back to haunt you later"~<p>

- Kaos

* * *

><p><strong>Revenge A Dish Best Served Cold-Dreamcatcher <strong>

10 years ago, in a red house in the Wilikin Village, there lived a little Wilikin girl by the name of Abigail. She had braces, and blue hair with a pink and yellow polkadotted ribbion with a flower on it. Except she was different from all the other Wilikin, Abigail was a floating head, a spirit. She used to scroll through her skystones collection, with nothing else better to do. Except she had nothing but Arkeyan Counqutrons, which meant whoever challenged her, she would always win. No chance of ever beating her, but soon she gave up on the game. Everynow and then Abigail would sometimes reminicse about her former maker and FRIEND Kaos.

"Why master, why did you have to kill me, and become evil?" She asked herself."You said you would always love me, and never leave me and all the rest."

Kaos had once been so kind to her, and to all the other Wilikin, playing with them in his youth, because of his lack of good looks and the ability to actually make friends. That's probably why Kaos grew up so lonely, so he built the Wilikin out of wood and brought them to life. Sadly most of them went off and built their own village very close to his castle where he grew up. Overtime when Kaos turned evil, his nice personality, not to mention his love for his childhood toys dispatched. Their maker and FRIEND abandoned them all, because he became coruppt with dark magic, and a thirst for power, his kind heart had withered away to nothing. Abigail reminisced about that day, and how she became evil.

* * *

><p><em>Abigail's Memory<em> (20 _years_ _ago_ _before she was recruted by Golden Queen, and before she moved to the Wilikin Village)_

_The blue haired Wilikin was running around, joyfully playing with her toys. She had always found ways to entertain herself. Weather it was drawing or singing,_ _which she had_ a _passion_ for both. She was _never_ bored. _Her maker came over_ 1 day _and just_ _unexpectedly_ _grabbed her by her throat, he hissed at_ _her like_ a _serpant._

_"Master Kaos what in the world has gotten into you? What are you doing?!" Abigail sheriked_ at _the top of her lungs. Her master brought her close so she was staring right into his eyes, they were_ _filled with hate._

"I don't _need you or the rest of you guys anymore, and_ I'm _no longer your_ master. I _have_ a_different goal, and that is to become ruler of Skylands, and overthrow everyone. So be gone, get outta here, scram!" Kaos shouted, painfuly throwing her to the cold ground. The young Wilikins_ eye's _were filled with tears._

_"But master!" She sobbed, running back and clinging onto him. The dark portal master pried her off of him. He clapped his hands together. An Axicutioner appeared in front of him._

_"Yes my lord, what is your request?" The biclopes wondered. Kaos pointed tword the young, inocint girl. The Axicutioner grabbed Abigail,_ tied her _onto_ a _table, and raised his mighty ax above her neck._

_"Goodbye." Kaos said, without even_ a _hint of guilt in his voice. _

_"NOOO MASTER!" She cried, as the midevil weapon decended downward, and soon that was the end of young Abigail._

_Or was it the begining of the end for Kaos?_

_After the_ ax's _deadly blow, she regained her sight and hearing, but she was still alive. She soon became floating head,_ _a_ _spirit, and changed her name to Dreamcatcher, who casts sleeping spells. She enters the dreams of others, and turns sweet dreams into horrifying nightmares. Dreamcatcher catches your greatest dreams, sucks them right out of your head, and replaces them with with your worst fear, not to mention making them a reality. Why do you think_ she's called_ "Dreamcatcher?" Dreamcatcher knew who she was now. She was_ a _villain, not_ the _sweet, innocent, little Wilikin that Kaos used to know and love. She headed off to find_ _a group__ of villains who would hopfully accept_ her. _An Egyptain themed villain named Golden Queen had heard of her special power, and soon invited her to join her team,_ and_ become_ a Do_om Raider. So that she could help the queen with her ultimate weapon. _

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day<strong>

Abigail had left the Wilikin village, and had never looked back; only her young happy spirit remained in that house, that was her old life, she abandoned it and her love for Skystones. Now she was heading with the rest of the Doom Raiders, treaking across Skylands, spreading mischif, and well doom, hence the title "Doom Raider".

"Ok guys move out and spread your evilness to all of Skylands!" Golden Queen ordered.

"Yes mam!" Everyone saluted and went to fullfill their duties. The Gulper headed tword Soda Springs. Chompy Mage tword the Chompy mountains, Dr. Krankcase headed tword a workshop inhabited by Wilikin, and everyone else pretty much went anywhere they pleased. Dreamcatcher watched them go, but she didn't follow. Instead she headed off tword Kaos's new fortress...

Cause the once sweet Abigail turned Dreamcatcher had a bone to pick, and a personal score to settle with an old FRIEND of her's.

* * *

><p>Kaos was busy celebrating his jailbreak at Cloudcraker Prision, while Glumshanks just listened to his master gloat about his plan once more. After 2 hours the butler went upstairs cause his master's ranting, and gloating got old after a while.<p>

"You know Glumshanks this might have been my greatest scheme in the history of evil schemes. It's so amazily awesome because of me, cause I am awesome as well." Kaos continued. After 5 minutes did he realize he was talking to nobody, his butler had split. "Hey where'd you go?! I wasn't done talking yet! Ah I hate it when you go off, and just leave me here talking to myself." He growled.

5 minutes later, with nothing else to rant about or complain, Kaos dragged himself upstairs to his room, and then to bed. But little did he know something was gonna happen to him. Later that night, no moon shown in blackened sky, just stars. The dark portal master was fast asleep, but not for long.

The evilikin a.k.a "Evil Wilikin" appeared out of a mist, finally at Kaos' fortress. Being a ghost she went right through the doors, and the walls, up to Kaos' room. Dreamcatcher floated there for a moment, thinking about her revenge. She then entered Kaos' mind.

"Prepare youself master, to know why some things can come back to haunt you." The evil girl conjured up what could possibly be called..

* * *

><p><strong> Kaos' Worst Nightmare<strong>

**The dark portal master, whose name was well known around all of Skylands, was sitting atop a comphy throne. He gazed down below him to see his skylander servants working non stop. **

**"Keep working fools, the statue of my greatness will not complete itself you know, now work faster!" Kaos commanded. Every skylander gazed upon their new master. **

**"Whatever you say Emporer Kaos, supreme ruler of all of Skylands, and the greatest dark portal master who has ever lived." Spyro said. **

**"That and not to mention extremley awesome, and handsome." Food Fight added, clearly all of the Skylanders were in somekind of trance. Kaos just sat there and took in the glory, and the comments. When all of a sudden the Skylanders reverted back to normal. **

**"What what's going on?!" Kaos sheriked. Then next thing you know the dark portal master was beaten down to the ground. A voice made him look up.**

**"Ok idiot what have you done this time?" A female voice asked. Kaos gazed up, and noticed Ariana, his evil sister. **

**"Ahhh! Ariana where'd you come from?" Her brother asked. Then a hooded figure appeared. **

**"Your sister's right what did you do?" Kaos knew who's voice that was.**

**"Mother?" He asked. Ariana nodded yes.**

**"You're right but you're still an idiot." She said.**

**"You just can't get a new hobby can you? Instead, you just keep repeating the same thing every day. Just when you think you've got them beat, WHAM! They go and beat you." His mother reminded him. Kaos turned and ran, but his sister and mother grabbed him, and pulled him back. "That's it you're grounded for life." His mother said ominusly. **

** "Noooo!" Kaos sheriked. "No you can't do this to me, you can't ground your own son!" The dark portal master vowed. **

* * *

><p>Glumshanks came in to see what was up with his master this time. He walked over and found him thrashing around in bed.<p>

"You won't get away with this.I Kaos will have my revenge! Ahhhh!" Kaos sheriked.

"Master you're dreaming wake up!" The butler shouted. Kaos' eye's shot open, he sat up in bed, screaming, which led to hyperventalating, and he was drentched in sweat. The dark portal master was totally paralized with fear. Dreamcatcher then flew out of Kaos' head, and right through the ceiling.

Kaos looked up and noticed his butler looking right back at him.

"Glumshanks?" He asked his butler.

"You alright master I could hear your screaming coming from my room, you ok?" The troll wondered.

"Oh Glumshanks I just had the most wonderful dream, then all of a sudden it turned into my worst nighmare." Kaos explained, tears rolling down his eye's. "That and I have the strangest feeling that I might not be alone here." He replied trembling with fear. "I think I'm being haunted by someone, or something from my past, but I'm not one hundred percent sure. I guess sometimes the bad things you do can come back to haunt you later." Kaos said. Glumshanks just looked at him.

"Do you want me to stay with you a while?" Glumshanks asked, for he didn't want Lord Kaos to be up all night, with his constant screaming, waking him up from trying to get some sleep. The dark portal master just gave a smile.

"Yes just until I fall back asleep." He scooted over in bed, and Glumshanks crawled in beside him.

"Better?" His butler asked concerned. Kaos looked at him, eye's still flooded with tears.

"Much better, th-th-thank you." Kaos finally got the words out of his mouth, those were 2 words that the evil portal master thought he would never hear himself using. He rarely thanked his loyal, faithful butler for any of the kind things he had done for him. Kaos always returned his kindness with eaither an insault, or something much worse. Pretty soon Kaos had drifted off to sleep, and Glumshanks headed back to his room. Dreamcatcher then decided to frighten him some more. The evil girl was enjoying herself very much. She started it off with a moaning.

"Woooooo." The dark portal masters eye's shot back open. He pulled his covers up to his eye's, he quickley analyzed his room, but couldn't see anyone.

"W-who's there?" He asked. "Glumshanks if you're trying to frighten me, it's s-so n-not w-working." He said with confidence, even though he was totally shaken, and now looking a bit pale. Young Abigail then appeared in front of him. "Ahhhh!" He responded with a girlish sherik.

"Master why did you kill me, then abandoned me?" The evilikin questioned

"What d-do y-you mean?" Her maker stampered. "Who are you?"

"You mean you really don't remember? Well allow me to rejog your memory, it was 20 years ago. You just came up to me without warning, and just surprisingly grabbed me by the throat. You said you didn't need me anymore, and that you had different goal. The goal of ruling over Skylands, and becoming emporer. I didn't want to lose you, but apparently you wanted to lose me. If you know what I'm saying?" Kaos just gazed straight back at her, shaken with fear. His whole body trembled, as it turned as white as a sheet, but he did think long and hard as to what the wilikin was reminding him of. Then all the memories came flooding back to him like rushing water over a cliff.

"I _don't need you_ or _the rest of you_ guys_ anymore, and I am no longer your master. I have a different goal and that is to become ruler of Skylands, and overthrow everyone. So be gone get outta here, scram!" Those words soon rang in his head like bells, and whistles. Finally he gave her his anwser. _

"I do remember killing_ 1_ of my old Wilikin, and I did tell her that_ I had a_ different goal."_ Kaos_ then analyzed the ghost girl very carefully, careful_ not to_ miss anything." Then after an image appeared in his head, it all came_ back to_ him."Wait_ a_ minute Abigail? Is that really_ you?"_ Her maker wondered. "What happened?" The dark portal master asked, as his teeth started chattering. Dreamcatcher realized that her maker's old memory was gone, so she did the honor of enlightening him.

"You didn't kill me the Axicutioner's ax did. You just gave the order to do it, but shortly afterwards_ I_ regained both my sight and my hearing, and became how I am now. I'm no longer your sweet little Wilikin, but now Dreamcatcher, an evilikin an evil wilikin, and _a_ member of the Doom Radiers._ I_ am here_ to_ take my revenge on you, and I've waited 20 years. 20 long agonizing_ years,_ for when the day would finally_ come,_ and sure enough here_ it is. So_ let's have_ a_ little fun shall_ we?"_ She wondered grinning at him.

Kaos glanced from 1 side of his room to another, then back at the Wilikin. It was just the 2 of them, so clearly nobody was coming to his rescue.

"I'm begining to question your idea of fun Abigail, so uh..yeah I'll just go..." Kaos scrabbled away as fast as his legs would carry him, but he wasn't fast enough. Dreamcatcher teleported right in front of him, she cast a sleeping spell on her maker. Kaos dropped to ground, out cold. The evilikin entered his mind once more.

Kaos and Dreamcatcher were teleported back into 1 of Abigail's memories. The memory of when her makers love dispatched.

"Hey this place looks vaugly familiar. Wait a minute this is where I decided to take up a new hobby." After taking in the scenery for a breif moment. They saw the memory of young Abigail clinging back onto him, not wanting him to leave her side. Kaos throwing her to the ground, calling over the Axicutioner, and ending her life. After seeing how cruel Kaos had been to the sweet little girl. A cold, dark, bitter wave of guilt washed over him.

"See what you became Master Kaos? Your once kind heart shrivled up like a grape, then just blew away in the wind. I was doing nothing wrong that day, then it all ended for me." Abigail reminded him. She cast a bolt of lightening which zapped Kaos frying him. "You said you would always love me, and never abandon me and all the rest, but did you keep that promise? I don't think so, now Master Kaos, prepare to know why revenge is a dish best served cold!" Dreamcatcher summoned a blizarrd, freezing her maker in his tracks. It's addtional freezing effects were doing their job, and freezing Kaos from his feet up. Guilt was devouring Kaos alive, like a wild animal eating his prey. The ice was up to neck now, soon he would be on ice, literally.

Finally her maker said 2 words that he'd thought he'd never hear himself saying.

"I'm sorry!"The dark portal master sheriked. The evililkin stopped the spell and glanced at him.

"What was that Master Kaos? Did you just say that you were sorry?" She wondered, completly baffled now. Kaos did the honor of repeating himself.

"I'm sorry Abigail uh I mean Dreamcatcher, so sorry for everything I did to you back then. I was blinded by my own ambishions, my goals of ruling Skylands. I was only thinking about myself, I was being greedy. Now I know that I shouldn't have killed you just cause you were concerned about me. The darkness and evil magic got the better of me, and forced me to kill you. I just thought you were bugging me, and I didn't appreciate it." Kaos apologized.

Abigail's eye's went wide with shock. She then teleported herself, and Kaos from the memory world back to the real world, unfroze him, and cast a reawaking spell on Kaos and woke him up. Then she asked. "Master do you really mean that?" Her master looked up at her, and smiled.

"Yes I do, can you ever forgive me for what I did to you 20 years ago?" Kaos wondered eye's tearing up. Abigail floated there for a moment.

"Of course I can forgive you, you're still my maker, and I'm still your Wilikin. I'll leave the Doom Radiers, and come back to you promise you won't abandon me, like you did all those years ago. So whadda say FRIENDS again?" Her master wiped the tears from his eye's, and glanced back at her.

"FRIENDS again Dreamcatcher, and I promise I will never abandoned you, and all the rest.I'll keep you by my side for the rest of my life." Kaos vowed.

"Thank you Master Kaos, and please...call me Abigail again." She put in. Her old master just smiled.

"Whatever you say Abigail, and just remember I love you." Kaos added in hugging her. The young wilikin smiled, and took in the warm embrace.

"I love you too." With that being said Abigail stayed by her makers side for the rest of her life, cause she knew now that she was loved.

* * *

><p><strong> AN**

**Ok I had the idea of writing a story based off of the Abandonded House in the Wilikin Village. It was going to be about what happened to the little ghost Wilikin, and why that little red house was abandonded. But after hearing about Dreamcatcher and finding out she was a wilikin. Or an evilikin from Skylander Dad, I decided to connect these 2 things. (Had this idea for a while now)**

**So this was part 1 of my collection of oneshots on the villains. Hope you're enjoying it so far. **

**"Oh** **I ****am, and** I **think you did well with me and my Wilikin."**

**Hm who said that? **

**"It's me my apprentice."**

**Ah yes Kaos my favorite dark portal master, hey wait a minute, where'd you come from? I thought you were captured in your own Traptainum crystal by Wild Fire? **

**"Oh** **I ****was, but Glumshanks came and broke me out."**

**'It took me** 5 **hours to break him out, even with the jackhammer I used,**** but after I realized that was getting me nowhere, I went to find the Trap Masters. Uh I'm so tired, oh and fyi that Traptainum is hard stuff.' *collapses on the floor***

**I thought only a Trap Master's weapons could break Traptainum? Oh wait that's what you said. So like I was saying, we're going to be doing these one shots on the villains, and I've thought about it and I've decided I need someone for these usually boring author's notes. Just like Technow, and Magicanus. So for a co host I decided, why not go with the greatest dark portal master in Skylands? **

**"Oh quit it would ya? I'd be more then happy to be a cohost to the best and only apprentice I have, and no prision is too strong for Kaos. That and I am personally going to break Magicanus when** **I ****get my hands on him!** **I k****now you're out there somewhere,** I **swear, I ****will track you down, and when** I **do** **finally ****get my hands on you, you're dead** **D-E-D ****dead! That's right I'm hunting for you! I can see right through this story and your ridiculous veiwing device. MARK MY WORDS, I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!" **

**'Just like I said in "The Twisted Journy" you need a spelling lesson Lord Kaos. Also you're breaking the 4th wall here!' **

**"Woops! Hey! You dare question my spelling again Fricker! Oh I have an idea how about I come over there and break you? I'm sure a lot of viewers would like to see that!" **

**Ok see ya next time before this gets outta hand.** **R&R as always. :) Hey you 2 break it up.**


	2. Wolfgang

**Rated T for transformations and witchcraft**

* * *

><p>~"Bullies they're cruel harsh people who's only enjoyment is in watching others suffer,and being broken down in tears, they have no respect for human nature whatsoever"~<p>

-Great Grandma Gretal

* * *

><p><strong>Full Moon Concert-Wolfgang <strong>

You know the undead, rock n roll werewolf named Wolfgang? Well he wasn't always this way, he used to be an ordinary human named Walter. He was dressed in yellow shirt, blue overalls, and brown boots. Red hair, black framed glasses in front of his hazel eye's. He was tall, and skinny just like a pencil, every student at his high school teased Walter calling him things like pencil neck and string bean. But that wasn't the worst of his tale, he got shoved in his own locker, the high school bullies Jake and Zack tied his shoe laces together, causing him to trip over his own feet. When he tried to flirt with Annabelle, the pretty blonde straight A student, Zack and Jake either strung him up the flagploe by his underwear, or they threw him into the trash can, and stole his would be girlfriend. The 2 boys always laughed and mocked him.

"Give it up string bean you'll never get Annabelle, for you are nothing but a nerd."

"Yeah you're a complete loser! Ha, ha, ha!"Young Watlers heart broke after seeing the prettiest girl in school walked off hand in hand with those 2 bad boys, which he considered them to be freaks. It was during his Junior year that he ditched school, and never came back. Walter ran into the woods, as far away from them as possible.

"Man if only I wasn't such a nerd, if I was stronger and bigger, then I could get payback on Jake and his stupid jerk of a friend Zack. I want revenge." Walter thought. He was pulled out of his thoughts and into a daze, after he ran smack dab into a tree. The young boy fell backwards, his eye's and his whole world spinning. As he lie there concked out like a light, an old woman named Gretal with a crooked walking stick pulling a wagon came along. Her face was wrinkled. Underneath a big red floppy hat with a yellow band around it, her once bright red hair was faded to a dark brown, her eyes were a blue as the deep ocean. She was headed home from the store, when her old scruffy terrier dog, who looked as old as here, ran over to an old twisted oak tree. The old oak tree that Walter ran into. He howled for his owner.

"Hey, hey calm down Chester!" She scolded. The old dog continued to bark and carry on. "Chester down boy!" Gretal ordered shaking her stick at the old dog. "What is it?" The woman asked walking over. Her deep ocean blue eye's widen as she saw the boy. Knowing that she couldn't just leave him here all alone, she picked him up, sat him in the wagon, and took him home with her. She sat him down in her rocking chair, and wrapped him up in a wool blanket. Gretal walked over to her husbands rocking chair and sat down. Her husband was currently out hunting up in the woods. Gretal reached down to a basket, and pulled out a blue ball of yarn, and 2 knitting needles. The old woman sat back and continued to knit, as she waited for the young boy to awake.

About an hour later young Walter came to; only to find Chester staring right at him. "Ahhhh!" The boy cried at the top of his lungs. His ear piercing scream roused Gretal, and pulled her from her little nap.

"Ah what? Who's there?" The old woman wondered, while rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She looked tword her terrier dog who was licking the young boys face. "Ah hello there dearie, did you have a nice nap?" She asked politely. Walter slowly nodded his head yes."I'm Great Grandma Gretal by the way." She introduced herself to him

"I'm Walter." He introduced himself to the old woman.

Well it's good to meet you, and judging by that bruise on your forehead, it seems you took quite a tumble hm?" Gretal questioned. Walter nodded his head yes yet again.

"I ran into a tree, cause I've run away from my high school. 2 bullies who have picked on me since day 1of my freshman year, they bullied me till their hearts content. Their names were Jake and Zack, those 2 were a living nightmare to be around. Stringing me up the flagpole by my underwear, calling me names, tying my shoelaces together so when I walked I would trip and fall flat on my face. They've shoved me into my locker multiple times, and they even stole Annabelle the prettiest girl ever in school from me. They said I would never have a shot with her, and the worst of that is, she left me for those 2 bad boys. If only I wasn't such a nerd; I would teach them a lesson they'd never, ever forget." He clenched his fists, as his eyebrows knitted together. "I WANT REVENGE!" Walter growled. "I'm so skinny, I'm tall but I'm also skinny, that I've got the strength of a jellyfish. So do you think maybe you could help me Gretal?" He asked her.

The old woman scratched her chin before responding to his predicament. She then got up, grabbed her walking stick, and headed for another room. The young boy trailed behind her. "I think I have just the thing to help you." She pulled out a chair for him. "Why don't you have a seat Walter, and relax, great grandma Gretal can help you out. Bullies they're cruel, harsh people who's only enjoyment is in watching others suffer, and being broken down in tears. They have no respect for human nature whatsoever." She opened a cupboard, and pulled out a black cauldron. She set it on a counter, and then she turned and headed to a shelf of books, she pulled 1 down and walked back over. She grabbed up some jars, then set down at the table. She made sure to keep her voice down, so that Walter wouldn't know what she was putting in. "Let's see ravens claw, frog eyes, blood of a cat, aged cheese. Yes that should do it." The old woman stirred it all up, grabbed a ladle, and spooned some into a cup. Gretal then walked back, and handed the cup to Walter. "Here you go dearie drink this, trust me it'll help you with your little problem with those troublesome bullies, so drink it down." She encouraged.

Walter did as she requested, and gulped down the disgusting, foul looking concoction. After ingesting and swallowing it, his face wrinkled up, he look ready to puke. He set the cup down then shuddered. Then he asked. "So will this really work? Will I have my revenge on Jake and Zack?" The old woman narrowed her ocean blue eyes, and cast him a sly smile.

"Oh I promise this will do the trick." Gretal assured with a wink. "But it will only work when a full moon comes out. So wait till tonight; then head to the top of a hill, and let the moonlight shine on you. Then you will no longer be a nerd, and 1 more little thing the effects of the potion will not reverse after you're transformed. The spell will be permenant, but you will give those 2 whippersnappers a run for their money."

So Walter did as he was told and waited till dark. He slipped out of the house. He headed to the top of a hill. The dark clouds overhead of him vanished, and revealed the silver moon, it's light shined down upon him. The boy started to feel started to grow, his body expanded. "Ahhh! Gretal what have you done? What is happening to me?!" He shouted to the heavens. The old woman appeared behind him. She reached down into a little pouch, grabbed a handful of magic, and threw it onto the ground in front of her. After the smoke had cleared, in the old womans place stood a witch.

"Gretal! You planned this all along! I trusted you and you betrayed me!" Walter screamed at her.

She put on her pointed hat; and gave a cold-hearted cackled. "Ah, ha,ha,ha! I'm not as kind, and sweet as you thought Walter."

The transformations continued to alter him: Walters clothes shredded away as red hair appeared on his whole body from his head down to his feet, his fingernails grew long and pointed like the claws of a wolverine. A tail appeared, spikes arose on his back. His teeth were substituted for fangs. "Awooooooo!" He howled up at the full moon. Then the transformation was completed. He was now a werewolf. Walter headed down to a lake that resided nearby, to see wwhat had become of him. He peered into the crystal clear water. What he saw immediately shocked him. "I'm a werewolf, oh this is the worst day of my life!" The wolf boy complained. But Gretal wasn't so sure.

"No this is a good thing, you said you wanted revenge on those bullies, and you wished that you weren't such a nerd. So I helped you by granting your wish. Also 1 more thing." The old witch cut her sentence short, and headed back to her house. 5 minutes later she returned with a pair of black leather pants. "Here you go, just so you don't look totally underdressed, and also 1 more little thing, since you're an undead werewolf, your new name is now Wolfgang. Understand? Gretal asked raising an eyebrow to him. The wolf boy nodded his head yes.

He slipped on the pants, then went and gazed at his reflection on the lake. Walter had to admit he did look good.

"Woah I look good." His voice deepened. "Now that I'm bigger, and much more stronger, I can finally go back and exact my revenge on Jake and Zack. Let's just see what they think of me now. They wouldn't dare tangle with a werewolf. Awooooo!" He howled once more. "I really have to thank you Gretal for all you've done, so see ya around mate." Wolfgang thanked her and with that headed off. He knew what he was looking for, he headed for a neighborhood where Jake and Zack currently lived. The 2 boys were inside their house wresting 1 another to the ground. Wolfgang appeared on top the roof, he crept over to a window and listened in on those 2. He could hear them talking inside.

"You know Zack, it's been so peaceful around school without pencil neck getting in our way. We haven't seen him in what like 7months almost?" The blonde teen wondered, as he pinned Zack to the ground. Zack gazed back at him.

"Yeah it's been so much better with him gone, and we've got his wanna be girlfriend. I have a feeling he won't be returning anytime soon. Ha, ha, ha!" That made Wolfgang enraged. He jumped down to the side of the house to where the circut breaker and powerbox was, raised his hand, and SNAP! He cut the power to their house with his claws. The boys jumped into 1 anothers arms.

"Ahhhhhh!" They cried.

"D-d-do you think it was lightening?" Jake wondered teeth chattering. Zack looked at him annoyed by what he said.

"You dope there is no lightening." He remarked while dropping his friend to the ground. Zack trotted tword the window, and looked out up at the sky. "See come look theres not even a cloud in the sky for there to be a storm."

"So if it wasn't a storm, then what caused the power to go out hm enlighten me?" Jake demanded.

"How am I supposed to know!" Zack fired back. Then the heard a howl outside that made a chill run up their spines, the hair on the back of their necks stand up, and chilled their blood to ice.

"Ahhhhh wolf!" Zack screamed at the top of his lungs, as he ran and ducked under his bed.

"Aw come on you're scared of a little puppy dog? You're pathetic." Jake insaulted. Hearing another howl drained all the color out of him; then he ran and ducked underneath the bed with Zack. All of a sudden their bedroom window shaddered, pieces of glass flew everywhere. In through the window came Wolfgang, he glared at the 2 boys, who came out from under the bed. They started shaking. "I d-d-don't t-t-think that's a puppy dog." Jake observed teeth chattering.

"W-w-what was your f-f-first clue?" Zack asked, as chills ran through him. The wolf boy gave a toothy grin at the 2 cringing boys, who were trembling with fear.

"Well, well, well hello Jake, Zack it's been a while." Wolfgang announced. The 2 boys looked at him baffled by what he said.

"W-w-who are you?" They both asked together in unison.

"You mean you don't remember me? Well I'll do the honor of enlightening you, you 2 shoved me into my locker, you strung me up the flag pole by my underwear, you tied my shoelaces together, and on top of that you stole Annabelle from me. Now I want revenge." He roared at them. Jake and Zack thought long and hard at what the werewolf was reminding them of. Soon all the memories came back.

"Wait a minute Walter? Is that really you?" Asked Zack.

"What happened?" Jake wondered. The young Walter turned Wolfgang clearly knew that they were obviously puzzled by who he was now. So he did the honor refershing their memory.

"I left school this year, cause I couldn't take any more of you guys bullying me, and shoving me around. So I ran into the woods where I met an old elderly woman named Great Grandma Gretal; she said she could help me with you 2 clowns. So she gave me a magic potion she said would transform me, but after I drank it I became a werewolf. Gretal turned out to be an old witch, who told me once I drank her concoction the effects were irriversable. But that's fine by me, I hated my old life. Now I'm back for revenge on you 2." Wolfgang narrowed his eye's at them. "So now Jake, Zack what say we have a little fun? Come on whaddya say?" The 2 boys gulped, glanced at 1 another then back at him.

"Uh you know what Wolfgang I think I hear my mother calling. So yeah I'll just go." Zack said pointing tword the door. The boy got up and slowly headed for it, before turning on his heels and scrambling outta there. Then only Jake was left.

"Yeah and I just remembered that I'm supposed to be home by 4:30 and it's 5:00, I gotta go home before my mother sends the police out after me. She's very strict you know. BYE!" He turned and ran off too. Wolfgang looked intriged by the fact they were scardy cats. So he lept right through the roof and chased after them. Jake and Zack were running as fast as could, but the wolf boy lept from roof to roof of the houses. Then he was right over top of them, he lept down and blocked their path. Jake and Zack were trapped now.

"Now I'm really gonna enjoy getting even with you guys." What is it he did to them, well...

5 minutes later those 2 were hanging by a flagpole by their underwear. They gazed down upon them to see Wolfgang gazing right back up at them. Looking and laughing.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha what do you guys think of that? I did the same thing to you that you did to me way back when. I turned the tables on you guys!"

"Ok ok you got us back, for now but this ain't over!" They vowed. Wolfgang smiled satisfied with himself.

"Ok that felt good. Now I'm off." He announced. As he walked through the streets of this old neighborhood, something caught his attention. It was a rock band performing a concert. He loved the loud guitars, and the cheers of the crowds. That's when Wolfgang started getting into the rock and roll music. He decied to take up on himself, however the only thing he needed was an instrument of some sorts. So Wolfgang decided to fashion 1 himself. He headed for an old spooky town on a swamp known as "Monster Marsh", from there he gathered some bones from a graveyard, and strings from a candle headed guy named Headwick, who literally had a candle on his head. Wolfgang arranged them together and pretty soon he had a harp guitar. He also put the blade of an ax on it, and put chains around his wrists. Now he was truly ready to rock.

From there he traveled all around Skylands playing his rock n roll music, but most of the locals said he was just too loud. Wolfgang even got thrown out of some concerts, they said his music was ear shaddering. That just made him depressed. Except little did he know that his loud music reached all the way to the Skyhighlands and Golden Queen. She decended down from her temple and sought out Wolfgang.

"Well, well, you love to rock I see. Well how would you like to come and be a member of the Doom Raider soilders, alongside me and everyone else. We could use an undead rock and roll werewolf like you on our team. Whadda ya say?" Golden Queen pursuaded. Wolfgang gave a toothy grin, he now knew his hardcore music and his feirce apperance now belonged here. He could use his harp guitar, and ear shaddering music for the forces of evil. Cause he was now the undead member of the Doom Raiders. He was sent to the Wilikin Workshop to retrieve Kaos from Dr. Krankcase, and then travel to Time Town. He used Kaos to open a portal 10,000 years into the future. Wolfgang did that because Krankcase said in order to travel through time they needed a portal master. So he did just that.

But he was soon captured by the Trap Team and the portal masters, just before his latest concert began. He was sucked into an undead traptainium crystal. He was then realeased to fight for good. Then his whole outlook changed during a normal day of fighting off the rest of the villains. Wolfgang had caught the eye of a female portal master named Fifi. She had wavy brown hair down to her shoulders. As soon as her hazel eye's caught the appearance of Wolfgang, they lit up just like a candle. She instantly fell head over heels in love with him. The 1 burning question here and now is: how would this work out? Wolfgang was a villain and Fifi was a portal master, he was undead and she was a dark element. The portal masters were supposed to be the enemies to the villains and vice versa. It just wouldn't work out. She walked over to him.

"Who are you?" She wondered while looking him over. Fifi was clearly striken and in aw by the undead werewolf.

"The names Wolfgang." He introduced himself to the girl. "Who are you?"

"The names Fifi." The girl said with a bow. "You're really handsome, and good looking in those pants. Love your harp guitar." She complimented. Wolfgang just looked at Fifi puzzled.

"Well thank you, but why are you talking to me? I'm a cold hearted villain, and you're a sweet little portal master. I just don't think it would work out between us." He stated. But it seemed that everything he had just told flew right over her head.

"I don't care." Fifi replied jumping into his arms. "I know you're a villain, and I'm a good person but couldn't we just give it a try and see where it goes. You'd probably be surprised at what we find?" She asked not breaking eye contact with Wolfgang. The undead former Doom Raider smiled back at her.

"To tell you the truth I'm actually a reformed villain, meaning I got turned good. But you know you're right we could give it a try and see where this goes." With that being said, they set off together. An undead villain and the portal master of a dark element had actually made a connection.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that took forever, but at least it's done. So Fifi here you go. The oneshot on Wolfgang and his backstory as you requested, and I gotta say I enjoyed writing this 1 very much. Hope you like it. <strong>

**'I for 1 hate it and I hate him, he put me on a wheel and spun me! I hate him, and I will never, ever in all of skylands be in good terms with him!' **

**Geez Kaos calm down would ya? Also you said you hate him twice. **

**"No he's right I feel the same way twords him. Pure hate!"**

**'I know and don't tell me to calm down my apprentice! I just can't stand to look at him, in fact I don't even want to be in the same room with him. I'll come back when you send him outta here, and bring in a different villain. So for now Kaos is out peace!' *walks out the door slamming it along the way* **

**"That's totally fine by me!"**

**Ok those 2 are still pretty mad at each other. So I'm gonna send Wolfgang outta here, and go get me co host back. So until next time R&R. ;) Kaos come back! *runs out the door after him* Master! **


	3. Dr Krankcase

**Rated T**

* * *

><p>~ "Well you know what they say like father like son"~<p>

-Spy Rise and Dr. Krankcase

* * *

><p><strong>Like Father Like Son?: Spy Rise and Dr. Krankcase?<strong>

Spy Rise some kind of robotic spider spy joined the skylanders in the fight against evil. But think about what he did before he joined. From the moment he could crawl Spy Rise wanted nothing more then to join his father in the family business as a private investigator. But who knew that Spy Rise would find out his father was actually a villain? 1 of the new villains in the new skylanders game, Skylanders Trap Team? His legs resembled Spy's (the only differance is they were wooden, while Spy Rise had metal legs) followed by that he had green skin, a tall red floppy hat, and a fancy red outfit.

A close resemblence to Spy Rise, just a few features and a name change. Now we should really get on with this story.

A sunny, warm day in Skylands Academy. The trap masters were relaxing, the reformed villains were safely in the villain vault, with no chance of escape. Except there were 40 villains to capture, but in the villain vault they only had 39 out of 40. That was only because they forgot to capture 1 villain. A tech villain named Dr. Krankcase. For some reason, the trap masters and portal masters couldn't capture him. He was just too good.

"Ah I can't beleive it, Kaos goes and blows up the walls of the feared CloudCracker Prision, releases the worst fugitives that we have go track down and recapture them. But we forget to capture 1 stinkin tech villain?" A deranged growl came from an undead trap master. He was an arkeyan mummy weilding a gigantic black sword, made from the rare substance known as Traptainiun. Which was also what the prision was made from. "That prision was a feared stronghold, that housed some of the worst baddies in Skylands. There was no way of escape, at least until somebody blew it sky high. A.k.a. Kaos." Replied Krypt King.

"Hey calm down Krypt King, Kaos was captured in his own traptainuim crystal. So we don't have to worry about him alright?" A blue crocodile soothed the undead mummy. His name was Snap Shot, and he was weilding a blue traptainium bow and arrow that could transform into a sword.

"You know guys Snap Shot's right." Torch called over from where she was doing her blacksmith work. "Kaos has been turned good, thanks to the power of traptainium, we have him on our side now." The female blacksmith put in. She turned her head and looked around. "Hey where's Spy Rise?" Torch asked. "Oh well, I guess we'll find him tomorrow." She concluded as she headed for bed. Everyone else followed.

* * *

><p>Late that night while everyone else was asleep, Spy Rise decided to sneek off to find Dr. Krankcase. For some reason Spy sensed something in that villain. He looked just like him.<p>

"Could that evil villain really be my father?" He thought. "Did he really turn to the path of evil?" He thought. But he didn't have time to think, so Spy pushed that thought away and continued his search. A bright moon shined down on a dense forest. The rouge villain was sitting on a rock in the middle of the forest thinking of what to do, since he was the only villain left. He didn't want to be captured and turned into a hero, he wanted to stay a villain.

"Everyone else was captured, and now they all walk the path of good. Being allys and helping those ungreatful, pathetic hero's. But they won't capture me never." Dr. Krankcase thought. The rustling of bushes caught his attention, he grabbed a hold of the goo gun he had, which was attached to a pack on his back. He prepared to face the inturder, but lowered his weapon since he knew who it was. A skylander, Spy Rise. "What do you want?" The tech villain asked, feeling awkward that he was talking to 1 of the skylanders, since he was still a villain, and Spy Rise being a good guy. He looked at him.

"Oh nothing, nothing I was just wondering, can I ask you something?" The robot asked.

"Yeah what is it fire away." Dr. Krankcase ordered.

"Well I was just curious to know, did you ever have a son before?" Spy asked. The tech villains eyes widened at that question, but he gave the skylander his anwser.

"Come to think of it I did have a son 1 time, in fact I used to be a private investigator. My son wanted nothing more then to follow in his old mans footsteps. Then 1 day I wandered into Mt. CloudBreak exploring, and got myself into some trouble. Got knocked out by some attack from a group of creatures, who were weilding what appeared to be clubs, but had razor sharp nails stuck in it. They whacked me upside the head. Next thing I knew I was out like a light. When I came to I realized I had been captured by some greebles, as a tall green troll by the name Glumshanks called them, because of an order from his master. He tied me up, and dragged me to this awful looking creature who appeared to be human, but man was he ugly. He claimed his name was Kaos, and he said he could probably use me as an evil ally. To help him in his quest to rule over Skylands. So that's when I started my training as a villain. I've wlked the path of evil ever since. Then there was Golden Queen who invited me to become a Doom Raider to help her with her plan, after she saw how bad I actually was." Dr. Krankcase finished off his story. "So yeah that's how I turned to the side of evil." He concluded.

Spy Rise scratched his head before asking another question.

"What was your sons name by chance?" The robot asked.

"His name was Spy Rise, he looked just like me, but only a few differences between us. Different legs, his were metal, mine are wooden. Other then that, you could see the family resembalance between us. He's some kind of robotic spider spy, and hes a hero working for the skylanders. Dr. Krankcase paused for a second and looked at Spy. "You look just like him, wait a minute...Spy?"

"Dad I thought I'd never see you again, but it turns out you're alive!" Spy said hugging him. "Wait a minute, you're still a villain. Why don't we get you off the path of evil, and turn you back to normal?" His son offered. The rouge villain looked at him and smiled.

"Whatever you say son, just as long as I get to see you again." They walked back to the academy just as the sun rose in the sky. The skylanders walked out, their eye's widened when they saw who had come back.

"Spy Rise you're back, and I see you've managed to capture Dr. Krankcase, the final villain for the vault." Magna Charge observed. "Let's get him in the villain vault and close the book." The ultron robot said.

"Woah, woah, hold up, you're not throwing my father in there forever." Spy growled. Everyone's jaw dropped, their eye's were all completly perplexed.

"Spy buddy we know you've been hunting for your dad for a while, but that can't possibly be him. That's Dr. Krankcase 1 of the villains we didn't capture." Wild Fire argured back.

"No guys you've got it all wrong, he's my father, and he was put onto the path of evil by Kaos. Aftera group of greebles captured him, and knocked him out cold. He was dragged to the evil portal master. Kaos said he could probably use him as his evil ally. He began his training as a vIllain, then he was recruted by Golden Queen to become a Doom Raider. So while you guys were all asleep last night, I snuck out to find him. I found him in the woods, talked to him for a while, and turns out he is my father. He told me he was a private investigator, and if you remember correctly that was what my father did. I wanted nothing more than to join him in the familys buisness. You guys have just got to beleive me." Spy Rise begged. "Just take a look at me and him, and you'll see the family resemblance." He encouraged his fellow skylanders. Everyone did what the tech skylander begged them to do. They looked back an forth from Dr. Krankcase and Spy Rise. Everyone was then in aw because he was right.

"Wow Spy you're right, we do see it. We're sorry we doubted you, we all thought you were crazy there for a minute, can you ever forgive us?" Torch begged. The robot spy thought for a moment.

"Of course I can forgive you guys, I can't stay mad, but do you guys promise you won't keep Dr. Krankcase in the villain vault forever? Just let me put him in there to turn him good, then I'll release him and we'll be good to go. What do you guys say?" Spy asked. Everyone even Flynn and Cali looked at 1 another.

"Ok you win, Flynn open the vault." Snap Shot ordered. The mabu pilot opened the vault. All the villans were begging to get out.

"Please le us out, it's so cramped in here!" Begged Rage Mage.

"Yeah what he said!" Shouted Broccoli Guy.

Dr. Krankcase entered the vault, and Flynn closed the door for him? Within the next 5 minutes he was released. Only this time he was now good, he had been reformed.

"Well here you go Spy Rise, your no longer evil father, but a reformed villain." The mabu pilot announced.

"Dad!" Spy shouted, happy to see Dr. Krankcase was totally reformed, and that he had his dad back.

"Son!" His father shouted back, hugging him.

"Well this turned out well." Tourch couldn't help but smle after she had said that. Spy Rise and Dr. Krankcase looked at 1 another, smiled, then looked back at the blacksmith.

"Well you know what they say, like father like son." They both replied.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Here you go Marielle Dr. Krankcase as I promised. This 1 is way shorter then the others, the other 2 over 3,000 words but the length of the chapters doesn't matter. I wrote this as another one shot a long time ago. But the 1 I wrote a couple months back, that was before I found out that his name was actually Dr. Krankcase. So I went back, rewrote it, and added some things into it. I was actually inspired by a line in the Skylanders Trap Team Introduction Rap Music Video. Watch it if you haven't already, I listened to it everyday since June while I was waiting for the relase date. I was inspired by this 1 line from the song, from Skylander Dad: **

**"Conqutron, Juggernaut, Chompy Bot, Spiderlings**

**40+ enemies? Leviathan who could it be?**

**Chill Bill, Krankcase those are 2 new guys**

**I can't wait to play as the dad of Spy Rise" **

**This question about Dr. Krankcase and Spy Rise being father and son is actually a theory that people have. **

**What do you think Spy? **

**'Well this was 1 touching story about being reunited with my father. You did well with us, this theory is true. Dad your opinion?' **

**"I agree with my son you did do well, this theory is true.**"

**'Yeah the old family reunion, didn't even know you 2 were father and son.'**

**Master thank goodness you're back, you can't leave me alone to do all these villains by myself. I need some help.**

**'You're right, and now that Wolfgangs gone, I've calmed down. I am cool with a capital K' **

**I think you mean c Lord Kaos. **

**'Excuse me Fricker are you trying to insault my spelling again?!' **

**OK I'm outta here.**

**'Thank goodness soooo my apprentice, any chance is your next story going to be on a certain dark portal master you know and love?" *holds up a sign with an arrow pointing twords him***

**Kaos I love you too, but not yet I'm saving you for later in the story. As the mysteries and the origins behind the villains deepens.**

**'Yay I can wait then.'**

**Yeah you can and so can the viewers. R&R everyone! **


	4. Chef Pepper Jack

**Rated T**

* * *

><p>~ "Carry on the tradition, and just remember 1 thing "evil is the spice of life"~<p>

-Juanita

* * *

><p><strong>The Spice of Life-Chef Pepper Jack<strong>

You know the old saying "if you eat too much of one thing you might just turn into one?" Well that's how the fire member, and the head chef of the Doom Raiders, Chef Pepper Jack came to be. Back when he was just a little boy named Pepper Jack (he hadn't yet become a chef), his mother told him that evil was the spice of life. He always helped his mother in the kitchen. His mother was mexican american named Juanita, and oh she was a beautiful woman with blue eyes and hair as black as the night. It was after the day of De Los Muertos that he learned from her that evil was the spice of life.

After the festival, (which Juanita won hands down with her award winning enchilada recipe)Pepperjack had asked his mother how to cook mexican food. Juanita did just that, she passed down everything she knew from her skills and technequies, to her slicing and dicing that she learn from her own mentor Josefina down to her son. But 3 months later after her victory she was in the hospital, cause she slipped on salsa and fell. She broke both her arms, and her leg. The doctors told her she could never be able to cook again. Young Pepper Jack went to visit his mother in the hospital, and that's when he learned the secret to life. "Pepper Jack, since my time here in Skylands grows short and comes to a close, I pass down everything my grandmother Josefina taught me down to you. Carry on the tradition, and just remember 1 thing; evil is the spice of life. Evil along with my spices in every dish is what made my food the best in Skylands. Remember that, and you'll become a great cook.

So the young Chef Pepper Jack did just that. He attended a cooking school called "Skylands Sautee", it was the finest culanary and cooking school in all of Skylands. You went in there an undertrained chef, but after you attended for 4 years, you walked outta there an experianced cook. That's what became of Chef Pepper Jack. He graduated from the school with his degree in hand. He then went to put his new found cooking skills to the test. But, do you wanna know how he became a jalepeno pepper? Well when he took up cooking, he was fond of hot and spicy things. He used hot sauce, bell peppers, any kind of spicy food in what he made. Pepper Jack came so obsessed with hot and spicy, that's basically what he lived off off.

He went and volentearred at resturants as a cook.

"You want a job as a chef here?" A cook named Cinn asked him.

"Yes please." The young boy asked kindly. So Cinn, (which was short for cinnamon) let him have a crack at it, and see how he handled it. But unfourtuatly nobody could handle his spicy food, which had peppers and a dash of evil in every bite. Everybody he served food to always made a complaint to the chef, it was hot and had a horrible taste they all said. His food burned the backs of their throats, and he even blew the place sky high. Not to mention burning it to the ground. The sue chef decided he was not going to lose buissness like this.

"Your food is so hot there should be a safety hazard for it, not to mention we have to completly rebuild our school. That's it Chef Pepper Jack, you're fired!" So he revolked Pepper Jack as the head chef, fired him, and went and hired someone else to cook for them. Pepper Jack was crushed that day and down in pieces, everything he learned from his mother hd gone to waste. So he went and cooked his own food, adding in peppers, and a pinch of evil into every dish, not caring what other people thought. He did it his own way, and created his own recipies. The young boy spent every night alone since his mother died 7 years ago. 1 night when he was making himself some soup, he thought back to what Cinn told him.

_"Your food is so hot there should be a safety hazard for it." Those words rang in his ears. The pepper chef would never be able to forget that. _

So Chef Pepper Jack decided he'd had enough of people insaulting his food. He just didn't want to be bothered asking for a job at any food place ever again. Pepper Jack was going solo. He did continue to eat his spicy peppers, he ate them at every meal, also when he got up in the middle of the night and had peppers and milk. Most people would consider that kind of a strange, but not to him; everyone has had some kind of strange addtiction. 1 night while he was having dinner of tomato soup with jalepano peppers and a dash of evil, he felt a little strange. "Hoo, I don't think that last dish sat too well, I don't think it agreed with me. Maybe I'll go lie down and take a little siesta. Then maybe after I wake I'll feel better." He thought, so he headed up to his room, and crawled in bed. The little siesta turned into a long night, and Pepper Jack slept right through it. He didn't even awake to get his peppers and milk.

The next morning, he was feeling much better, he dragged himself outta bed. But he didn't notice that something was different about him until he looked in the mirror as he was putting on his apron, and chefs hat. His head had turned into an upside down pepper, with a green stem gotee. His teeth became sharp and pointed. The rest of his body became a red pepper also. Chef Pepper Jack had turned into an actual jalapeno pepper.

"What the?! How could this have happened?" He asked himself. "Was it the dish I ate last night? No that couldn't have been it." He then let out a sigh, and to his surprise he breathed fire. Seeing the flame startled him a little bit, but at the same time it was actually something to behold. "Woah that was actually kind of cool." The full grown pepper then remembered something else Juanita told him.

_"Also there's 1 more little thing; if you eat too much of 1 thing, you might just turn into 1." _This was way before she told him that evil was the spice of life, it was because that his mother did have a few cravings of her own; pepper tomato soup, tacos, churros, and a few other things. Now Pepper Jack regreted not lisening to Juanita when she revealed that. He only paid attention to her little secret of mexican cooking.

1 day when he was out job hunting (hoping to find some sort of establishment that would hopefully love and cheer him for his cooking), he came across a group of villains who hailed from the badlands. They were powerful, ruthless, and cold-hearted. They were comprised of a blue slug like creature weilding a trident, a werewolf with a harp guitar dressed in black leather pants, a floating head with blue hair, skin, a pink bow with a flower on it, and braces. There was a mad scientist with 4 wooden legs, green skin, and a fancy red outfit with blue hair and a goo gun. The 5th member was dressed in green; green robe, slippers that looked like chompies, a plush chompy puppet on his left hand, and a staff in his right hand that was also crowned with a chompy. He was clearly Chompy obsessed. They all crowded around Chef Pepper Jack. He thought they were going to beat the crap outta him, and turn him into salsa. They would've if not from an order from their golden leader.

"All of you stand down." They all backed away. Their leader was pure gold, with a crown on her head, and a staff in her grasp. She was a symbol of royalty. She was...

Golden Queen.

She walked tword Pepper Jack and looked him over, not leaving out 1 single detail, or feature. "Hm a chef hn, just what kind of experiance do you have in the kitchen?" The queen questioned. The pepper sensed she was intrested in his abilities.

"I'm Chef Pepper Jack, and why don't we discuss this over a nice hot bowl of soup?" He asked. So they headed back to the Golden Queens temple located in the Golden Desert. Chef Pepper Jack offered to cook for all of them. All the villains gathered around a table. Her royal highness introduced everyone.

"Welcome, this is Chompy Mage, Wolfgang and..." Golden Queen was intrupted by the mages plush puppet.

"Um hello, aren't you forgetting about Chompy Puppet? Can't you clearly see that me and mage here are pretty tight?" The wizard spoke in his high pitched voice as he spoke for his friend, the wobbly eyes of his companion bobbing from side to side. The queen looked annoyed.

"Ok, moving on with the introductions." Chompy Mage just groaned, but he smiled when she mentioned them both."As I was saying this is Chompy Mage and Chompy Puppet, Gulper, Dr. Krankcase, Dreamcatcher, and I am Golden Queen. We're the Doom Raiders, meaning we are a group of the strongest villains in Skylands. So Chef Pepper Jack, how bout that food you mentioned earlier hm?" She asked.

"Oh right, right coming right up." The chef headed tword the kitchen, and started cooking. 20 minutes later he returned with tomato soup (with a dash of peppers, and evil in every bowl.) Pepper Jack passed them around 1 bowl for each Doom Raider, including himself. Wolfgang was the first to complain.

"Wow, hot, hot!" Then it was everyone else's turn...

"Soda! Somebody get Gulper some soda!"

"Mouth fire, water someone get me ice cold water!" {Chompy Mage} "Ice please!" {Chompy Puppet}

"OMG!" (Dreamcatcher)

"Burning!" (Golden Queen)

"You trying to kill us?!" (Dr. Krankcase)

Clearly nobody, not even the most evil villains in Skylands could stand his food. Except him. After their throats had cooled down a bit, the queen judged him.

"Ok after, uh." She groaned, for she could still feel the hot burning sensation in her throat, and on her tounge. "After experiancing your cooking, I now see why you're worthy of your name. That and you weren't lying when you said "a nice hot bowl of soup".

"Yeah, emphasis on hot, what's in here anyway?" Wolfgang demanded. Pepper Jack thought he might as well come clean and confess.

"Well ok the 2 ingrediants in this amazing stew of my consists of are: Jalapeno peppers, and a little dash of a secret ingrediant that my mother told me before she passed. The ingrediant is evil. Juanita told me to carry on her tradition, and to remember that evil is the spice of life. Before I came across you guys, I trained at Skylands Sauté cooking school for 4 years and became an experianced chef, volenterred at resturants as a cook. Unfortunately, they complained about my cooking just as you guys did, not mention I blew up the kitchen as well, that's when I got fired. I was crushed soon after, I did all that hard work for nothing." The chef let out a long sigh.

Golden Queen wasn't so sure. "Actually, come to think of it, your food is so hot and spicy it's like a weapon, and since me and my fellow Doom Raiders need more members in our group, why don't you take the position as our chef Chef Pepper Jack? With your hot and spicy food, you could use it as a weapon to hold back the skylanders, all your hard work won't go to waste if you join us. So whadda ya say, have we got ourselves a deal?" She wondered. The chef scratched at his stem goatee, for a breif moment then spoke.

"Ok I'll do it, and I have a plan, I could go steal some eggs and make a spicy omlette of doom! Then I could blow everyone up, what do you think of that your majesty?" Pepper Jack wondered.

"I think that sounds like a wonderful idea, but the question now is: where are you going to find a chicken?" Chompy Mage questioned concerned. "Cause as you all very well know, I'm a Chompy specialist, not a chicken specialist." Golden Queen then remember something.

"I've got it!" She annoumced as she snapped her golden fingers. "The Pheonix Chicken in the Pheonix Psancuary, Chef Pepper Jack do you think you can handle this mission?"

"Yes Golden Queen, I will go at once and I'll even take my zeppelin with me." He announced. "I'll also hire a minion as well, now what kind of villain should I have?" Pepper Jack pondered.

"I think I have just the thing." Golden Queen whistled. "Oh Cuckoo Clocker, could you come out here?" She called. Through the doors came, a very large bird, with armor on.

"Smash!" He declaired, as he smashed the ground with both fists creating a small shockwave. It startled Pepper Jack.

"Cuckoo Clocker?" The pepper asked. "And where'd he come from, a cuckoo clock? Ha!" Everyone else just laughed at his joke.

"Ha, funny!" Chompy Mage chuckled. "I know right?" His puppet asked.

"Actually yes." The queen anwsered his question. "That's really where he came from. Now go you 2 blow everyone up!" She ordered.

"Yes mam!" And with thay being said they headed off.

"When he gets back, somebody needs to tell him what a horrible cook he really is agreed?" Golden Queen asked.

"Yes, for sure." Everyone responded.

"He's a horrible cook, no wonder any resturant in Skylands would give him a job as a chef and fire him after experiancing his cooking." Wolfgang concluded.

"We're never eating his food again." Dr. Krankcase concluded. "Sometimes I wish I was the healing kind of doctor."

* * *

><p>Flynn and the skylanders reached the Pheonix Psancuary. "Hm seeing all these birds kinda reminds me of something." He thought. Tessa's giant bird Whiskers glanced at the pilot. Flynn turned around and the giant bird, whom he referred to as "A sqawking feather mattress with wings" looking straight back at him. "Ahhhhh! Ahhhhhh!" He sheriked, clutching his heart. After that excitment, he surely would've had a heart attack. The familiar face of a certain, young, adventurous fox appeared.<p>

"Hey stranger!" She greeted the surprised Flynn. The pilot had finally calmed down.

"I mean Tessa, fancy meeting you here."

"When I heard that Chef Pepper Jack was going after the Pheonix chicken, me and Whiskers decided to help protect her, so let's go." So Flynn, Tessa, and the skylanders set off to find her. They ended up in a giant Pheonix nest where a certain talking pepper was the arena master.

"Well look what we have here, the skylander come to save his mama bird from the big bad chef. All I want to do is make a spicy omlette of doom, and blow everyone up, is that really such a crime?" He asked. So that led the skylanders to 1 spicy arena battle with Chef Pepper Jack. After they defeated 3 waves of enemies he decided to bring in his new minion. "Ooo, it's getting crowded in here, I think it's time to add in my secret ingredient. A giant bird jumped down out of an airship and onto the ground.

"Smash!" He declared while hitting 2 enemies and knocking them back. "Who wants a piece of me?" The bird asked.

**Cuckoo Clocker **

The skylanders fought a tough battle with him, but on the end they took him down. Pepper Jack then noticed a flaw in his plan. "Well that didn't go so good, but I still got 1 more trick up my sleeve."

Kaos. He hopped down onto the platform with Pepper Jack, he was here to sabotage his plan. "Ha, it is I KAOS."

"Boo!" Everyone else responded, clearly they were a tough crowd. That just irritated the dark portal master.

"What?! How dare you boo my supreme awesomeness!" Kaos yelled.

"Kaos your so called "awesomeness" is not needed round here, I guarentee I have it all under control." The chef soothed.

"Ha, ha I say, you're just lucky I passing through." Kaos held up a weapon, pointed right at the skylanders. "Now observe and see how a true master takes down the skylanders, not to mention flawlessly completing my cunning plan of sabatoge." But Kaos misfired his weapon and shot it straight up. It then decended, back with great acceleration. Him and Chef Pepper Jack looked in horror.

"Oh boy!" Said the pepper, then he and Kaos jumped down off of the platform they were on so they wouldn't be blasted to the Skyhighlands.

"Great job skylander, but Chef Pepper Jack made off with 1 of the eggs for his spicy omlette of doom." Tessa informed. Flynn on the other hand didn't think that sounded like an evil plot.

"And are we sure that's a bad thing, because to me that sounds delicious." The mabu pilot remarked rubbing his stomach.

"It's a bomb Flynn remember? Come on let's go!" Tessa persuaded. So again they headed off; they took to the skies to his zepplin, so they could find the chef and beat him. After taking out his zepplins air defenses they went to face off with the head chef of the Doom Raiders.

When they found him he was waitng for their return. "Hmm, hmm, hmm, we meet again Skylander. Hope you brought an appitite, cause tonight on the menu we serving you." He announced as he pulled out an egg beater weapon, along with his bell pepper grinnades.

**Chef Pepper Jack **

"Serve you as in gonna cook you as a dinner, not serve you as in present the food to you. I can see how that would be confusing. Anyway lets spice things up!" It was 1 red hot battle, literally, which also included: lasers, pepper grinnades, giant steaks, and him charging at you with his egg beater. Trying to mix it up, but the tag team. Which consisted of: Trap Masters, Skylanders, and the reformed villains. They managed to take him down and capture him in the end. That was the last they would ever see of his cooking.

At least now he had a new use for his spicy food, fire breath, and his egg beater weapon..

Fighting on the side of good with the Skylanders, and the rest of the captured and reformed villains.

* * *

><p>Back at Golden Queen's temple the remaining Doom Raiders were wondering what was keeping their chef.<p>

"What happened to our chef?" The queen demanded. Dreamcatcher came forward.

"More bad news my queen, now the Skylanders have Chef Pepper Jack." The evilikin said.

"Thank goodness he's gone, I don't even want to look at another plate of food as long as I live, cause I don't want my mouth set up in flames." Wolfgang muttered. "But on the bright side nobody will have to admit to him we can't stand his food."

* * *

><p>Pepper Jack was resting in his fire traptainium crystal. He didn't find it so bad actually."Maybe nobody but me could stand my food, but now I can use it for something more then spicing things up." He admitted. So that's how he learned from his failure as an experianced chef who got fired from cooking school, into becoming the evil fire villain he was today.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Woo Hoo! The fourth member of the Doom Raiders is gone. Yes! Here you go Jet Engine, Chef Pepper Jack as you requested. Sorry about my Dr. Krankcase story, it's just that I couldn't think of anything else. So hopefully this 1 made up for it. **

***Kaos takes 1 bite of his food.* 1 minute later "Ahhhhh! Burning now I'm getting my mouth set on fire?! Uh what next?!" **

**'Oh so you don't like the heat?' **

**I beleive not Kaos?**

*** Kaos runs to the kitchen, gets a tall glass of water, and just gulps it right down, then comes back and joins Samantha and Pepper Jack.* **

**"Uh Dr. K was right you trying to kill us?!"**

**'No, no I'm not trying to kill you guys." **

**Get outta here!**

**"Yeah, I'm with my apprentice, go away!"**

**"I agree with these 2" **

**(Chompy Puppet): As do I see ya!**

**Thank you and we'll see you all in the next story. R&R as always.**


	5. Krankenstine

**Rated K+**

* * *

><p>~"It's alive, alive! Ah, ha, ha, ha ha, ha!"~<p>

-Dr. Krankcase

~ "How I ended up as an assistant to this whacko, I'll never know"~

-Kaos

* * *

><p><strong>Please don't report me, this took a lot of work. I own nothing except the story. Yeah Catspats31Member of the Eliminator Forum, who reported Air Spirit, Lily Windwave, and me once before. That's right, I'm talking about you! Even though I put you on my favorite author list, I still know you're out there somewhere, do you seriously have to report everyone who breaks the guidelines? Seriously. <strong>

**This is a parody of 1 of my favorite Phineas and Ferb episodes, "The Monster of PhineasandFerbenstine" but skylands version with some minor tweaks: The story plot's the same with some changes and here's who the characters are playing the roles of:**

_**Dr. Krankcase as Dr. Phineastine**_

_**Kaos as Ferbgor (with more than 1 line by the way)**_

_**Whisper Elf as Candace (In the first part)**_

_**Ariana as Constance (In the flashback)**_

_**Krankenstine as the giant platypus monster**_

_**Drobot as Grandpa Fletcher **_

_**Master Eon as Major Monogram**_

_**Snap Shot as Perry the Platypus**_

_**Wolfgang as Dr. Doofenshmirtz/Dr. Jekyll Doofenshmirtz **_

_**Gulper as Jamison Dr. Jekyll Doofenshmirtz brother**_

_**Blobbers and Skylands locals as the angry mob**_

_**Hazel (another of Kaos' Wilikin) as Isabella **_

_**Seraphine, Olivia, and Katherine, Kaos' old Wilikin as backup singers in Wolfgang's rampage song**_

_**If you're a fan of Skylanders and Phineas and Ferb (like I am), then this is the story for you. Be sure to check out Jet Engines story called "Night of the Living Kaos" as well, which is a parody of the Phineas and Ferb episode "Night of the Living Pharmacists"So Jet Engine this one's for you:**_

* * *

><p><strong>"The Monster of KaosandKrankcase-Krankenstine"<strong>

2 villains Kaos and Dr. Krankcase stepped out from behind a curtain.

"Good evening ladies and gentalmen, we should probably warn you that the story you're about to read may disturb you, it might shock you, it may even greatly horrify you." Dr. Krankcase warned. Lightening then struck Kaos, frying him. "You've been warned."

The title flashed

**"The Monster of KaosandKrankcase"**

Rain was was pouring down from the grey clouds in the blackened sky. Drobit, and the rest of the minis had their noses pressed up against the window of Skylands Acdemy. Lightening struck.

"Looks like a real storm, well looks like our plan to do some training with our abilities is out." Drobit informed the rest of the minis. His dad Drobot called over to them. "This weather isn't fit for mabu or water skylander."

"Speaking of water skylanders, where's Snap Shot at?" Drobit wondered.

* * *

><p>The crocogator entered his lair, which was filled with water. He sat down in his chair. Master Eon appeared in a suit and tie, from behind a curtain. "Greetings Snap Shot, the mission I am about to assisgn may shock you. Of course why am I worried, you've been doing this for a while now. Uh please excuse the curtain behind me, this storm flooded my room." He looked down at a wristwatch. "Oh fruits and vegetables, late for my apprentices training, anyway Wolfgangs up to something, you know what to do. Go get'em!" With a salute Snap Shot was off.<p>

* * *

><p>"Wonder where he goes off to?" The mini robot dragon wondered.<p>

"Hm lost Snap Shot have ya, he's probably out fighting villains. Speaking of villains, this reminds me of a really great monster tale." Drobot remembered.

"Tell us guys!" Minijini squeaked with excitment.

"It's about an infamous scientist, and his assistant who created 1 of Skylands villains. They were their great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great ancestors." Lightning struck the academy, cutting the power.

"Great." Whisper Elf groaned. Drobot grabbed a flashlight, and held it under his chin, making the scene more intimidating.

* * *

><p>"<strong>The Tale of Krankenstine"<strong>

**(This is black and white until Whisper Elf and Drobit ask Drobot to change the color.)**

"It was many moons ago, in the baddest part of Skylands on a cold moonlit night with mist swirling around." Two people walked through the vacent streets pulling a cart. They were collecting old, spare parts from hybrids." It was for a machine they were constructing.1 was only 4 feet tall, and had a face that nobody, not even his own mother could love. He was following an infamous scientist, who created all these wacky inventions. He had 4 wooden legs, red outfit, tall floppy hat, and green skin. Then he stopped suddenly cause a flyer caught his eye. His assistant that was dressed in red shirt, shoes, and black pants ran right into his partner, and fell backwards. His eyes were spinning and he was gazing up into space at the same time."

"Hey what's going on?! Why have we stopped?!" The shorter 1 demanded, as he scooped himself up off the cold pavement.

The scientist gestured for his partner to come here."Come look at this, Skylands ball and best monster contest. The prize of $10,000 goes to the best monster, sweet I know what we're going to do tonight. Ah, ha, ha, ha! Lightening struck the blackened sky, the moon was shrouded by the dark clouds. Everyone was out for the night.

"Back at their castle they began building their monster..." Drobot was suddenly cut off.

"Could you at least tell this story in color dad?" Drobit asked. The color and castle changed to look like a fairy tale.

"Perhaps muted color would be better." Whisper Elf argured. The background color changed again.

"And exactly who's telling this story anyway?" Drobot asked them both. The minis decided to keep quiet for the time being. "Did I forget to mention that his assistant had a somewhat dissaproving sister named Ariana."

His sister was up in her room writing a letter to her friend."Oh I'm not doing much except..." Her thoughts were inturruped. "Will you hold it down I am trying to use the pen!" She snapped. The noise continued to carry on. So Ariana decided to go down there and give her idiotic brother a what for. Him and Dr. K were deep in constructing.

"Could you hand me that wrench please?" The scientist ordered.

"Yes coming." His assistant that was now dressed in a white lab coat, black shirt underneath, black framed glasses, and shoes walked over and dug through a tool box. When he finally found the tool the scientist requested, he handed it to him. Of course he wasen't so sure about this.

"Are you sure this will work Dr. Krankcase?" The shorter of the 2 asked. Dr. Krankcase wasn't the healing kind of doctor mind you, oh no he was the evil scientist kind of doctor. That and he was bit deranged, and off his rocker (at least that's what his partner thought of him as.)He then gave his assistant the answer.

"Kaos are you saying you don't trust me? Well I can personally guarentee you that this will work. I mean why wouldn't my machine function. May I remind you that you created the Wilikin, brought them to life, and that worked out just perfectly?" Krankcase reminded, while raising an eyebrow, and rejogging his memory.

"Oh yeah I remember, and yes it did work out perfectly didn't it? Thanks to my magic I gave them life." Dr. Krankcase shook his head yes. Kaos had to agree with the lunatic scientist, he was right.

"It worked out fine, so trust me now. Since I'm finally finished with our little creation, you get the honor of cranking him to the rooftop." The tech villain said while he went over to a control panel and rested his hand upon the lever. Right next to where he was standing, there was a table with their creation covered up by a tarp."Besides if you can bring your childhood toys to life, why can't we bring my creation to life as well? Now go over there, and wait till I give you the signal to crank it to the roof, and you know something else, if there wasn't a storm abruen right now we wouldn't have the source or the capability to power this thing."

Krankcase started to recite his little theory on his power source. Kaos just hung his head back and groaned, he had already heard the deranged doctor lecture on his own little theory on technology a billion times. But everytime his assiatant questioned him on weather 1 of his crazy, overly complicated inventions would function or not, he always got this response every time. "This little project of mine will work, have you forgotten nothing can beat technology? Dr. Krankcase walked back and forth about the lab. Lecturing."You see technology is the greatest thing in the world. Take the lightbulbs, and everything else in this room most of it is used to power the lab, and my great invention.

Kaos, instead of heading to his station, he just walked over, and slumped down into a chair. He hung his head back, gazed up at the ceiling and groaned once more. He then remember that's exactly how his old butler Glumshanks used to feel. The old troll butler who used to work for him had gone away on a trip. (which was actually to get away from Kaos) He had been gone for 2 months now, but having him back would be much better then working with this lunatic, nutjob of a scientist. Glumshanks never lectured his old master about anything. "Uh put a sock in it Dr. Snoozefest, you're boring the heck outta me." Kaos thought. He would have said it to him directly, but he didn't want to risk being turned into a test subject.

10 minutes later Krankcase had finished, he glanced over tword the other side of the room only to find his partner out like a light. He paced over on his 4 wooden legs, grabbed the chair and flipped it backwards, throwing the dark portal master to the ground. He picked himself up and dusted himself off. Kaos glared back at the psycho scientist, clearly a little steamed about being woke up.

"Up and adam distrustworthy, let's fire this baby up and see what she's capable of!" Dr. Krankcase had a wooden creation strapped to a table, and covered up with a tarp. The evil assistant got up and slowly headed for his station. Krankcase just glared at him, clearly impatient. "Move it Kaos, get your lazy butt over there now!" He fumed.

Kaos mouthed everything he was saying, mocking him. But he caught a break because Krankcase hadn't seemed to notice. His tiny hands gripped the handle, ready to crank their creation to the roof, and wait for a lightnening strike. "We've have got this contest in the bag. Ok crank it up!" The demented scientist ordered. "Isn't it beautiful Kaos, we're about to bring life to the greatest monster ever created."

"How I ended up as an assistant to this whacko I'll never know." Kaos thought. The evil portal master did his duty and cranked it up to the rooftop. Dr. Krankcase flipped the switch. Lightening struck the coils, causing the table containing the wooden creation to shake and shudder, with sparks flying everywhere. Krankcase stopped the crazy machine after about a minute. His assistant cranked it back down.

"Do you think it worked?" He asked, as they both looked at the unmoving lump underneath the tarp. The tech villain shook his head.

"I think you were right Kaos, I think this experiment was complete failure. Well back to the drawing board I guess. After all that work, I really wanted that $10,000." Krankcase hung his head in shame. Just as those 2 were about to shut down and call it a night, the lump moved.

"Ahhhhh!" Kaos sheriked, as he leaped up onto a table. He thought for sure that Dr. Demented's invention would udderly fail. Krankcase observed his creation very carefully. The lump moved again. The tarp then fell to the ground, as the wooden creature sat up, and made a moaning sound.

"Uhhhhhhh." It groaned.

"It's alive, alive! Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha!" The evil scientist laughed, while rubbing his hands together. "And it's bigger then you."

* * *

><p>"How big was it?" Breeze asked.<p>

"Bigger then his assistant, but smaller than a Slobbering Mutticus."

* * *

><p>"Wolfgang's Evil Lair" the jingle sang<p>

Snap Shot snuck through the door. "Don't you dare shut that door!" Wolfgang shouted. Too late the door slammed shut behind the Trap Master. The undead Doom Raider walked over, in his hand he held a candle."Oh thats just great!" He groaned. "This storm made my new security system go on the fritz and now you just trapped us both in here. Welcome you may as well may yourself comfortable cause we're trapped in here till the power comes back on. Lightening struck again. Those 2 sat down and waited for the storm to blow over. "Ooo quite a storm hm, reminds me of a story my dad used to tell me to scare me into running and hiding in the closet, ooo that prankster. It began a long time ago with my great, great, grandfather Dr. Jekyll Wolfgang. He was obsessed with becoming the most evil inventor of all time. Back then to actually call yourself the most evil inventor you actually had to have an angry mob after you. I mean angry mob, literally not metaphorically in this circumstance."

* * *

><p><strong>Wolfgang's <strong>**Tale**

An angry mob approached his house. His butler Gulper came forth with news. "Your 11 o' clock is here." A blue slug with a trident appeared. The inventor looked at Gulper wide eyed.

"The angry mob? Ooh they're early show them to the parlor." The townsfolk sat on the couch, while some of them stood. A female mabu sipped her tea. "Welcome angry mob." Dr. Jekyll greeted.

"Let's hurry this along doctor, we've got a riot at noon." Blobbers demanded, impatiently.

"Yes, yes of course this time I think I've created something that impress your full attention and anger. The magic brew thingamajig, this device produces a potion witch will turn a common Skylands creature, like myself into a horrible dark portal master." He announced, as he pressed a button on the machine, and filling a cup. The inventor took the cup, and sipped it down. "Now tremble before me!" Than there was a poof, and what the villagers saw made them laugh. "Hey not so much trembling." Dr. Jekyll asked. He then looked down at himself, only to find that he had transformed into a fairy like Persephone. The villagers walked right out the door."Wait, wait, wait, come back so you're not angry right now, but I bet you're sightly irritated right? I should get credit for that." He sighed.

* * *

><p>Kaos looked at the wooden creature, eyes wide so clearly he was impressed."Hm, it actually worked?" He asked puzzled.<p>

"I know I'm just as impressed as you are." Dr. Krankcase said wide eyed. At first he thought he had failed. He looked at his assistant. "So do you trust me now Kaos?"

"Yes, I have to admit, I had my doubts about this, but it worked so now I do trust you." The evil portal master admitted as he hopped down off of the table. They looked tword their creation. "So doctor by any chance does this monstrosity of ours have a name?" Kaos asked concerned. Krankcase hadn't thought of that, he paced around on his 4 legs for about a minute.

"I've got it!" He said at last, as he snapped his finger. "Since I'm his maker, we shall call him Krankenstine!"

"Oh sure we create him together, as a team, and you name him after you, you take all the credit. What about me?!" Kaos wined. "Doesn't your assistant have a say in this?" He crossed his arms over his chest, foot stamping, and just stood there awaiting an answer to his question.

"You're just my assistant Kaos, I'm the scientist, but we both played a part in creating Krankenstine." The dark portal master turned his head away from him and huffed. "But I keep you around, for I can't do this all by myself. An evil scientist needs some help. I need some support, please, please, please, I'm begging you, don't make me do this all on my own." Dr. Krankcase pleaded. His assistant opened 1 eye, but didn't move. "Aw come on, if you help me I promise I won't lecture you with my theory on technology when you question me about 1 of my whacky inventions failing." He offered. Kaos didn't even budge. "If you help me and we win this contest, I'll split the $10,000 with you. I'll give you 75% of it and I'll keep the remaining 25%, I give you my word on that." The dark portal masters eyes widened, he uncrossed his arms and faced the scientist.

"Do you really mean that?" Krankcase smiled.

"Yes Kaos I mean every word, so please stay?"

"Oh alright, but only because you're aknowledging that I'm here." They faced Krankenstine.

"Greetings Krankenstine, our little creation, we're your makers." Kaos and Krankcase enlightened together in unision. Their creation then spoke.

"Me kranky." It stated.

"Well your name is Kranksentine after all, so it makes sense that's 1 thing you would say." The scientist stated. Kaos just facepalmed himself.

"Ok Kaos to make sure we win this monster contest, I'll teach him a few tricks. Now stay." Krankcase commanded. His monster didn't move an inch. "Hn, hn?" He asked looking at Kaos. The dark portal master didn't even bother to open his mouth. His sister marched dowstairs, clearly angry about being disturbed.

"What's going on down here? I will march straight to the angry mob and tell on you." Ariana burst through the door. "Ah ha!" Her brother and Dr. Krankcase were just standing there.

"Oh hi Ariana, we're gonna enter the best monster contest." Kaos informed. She didn't see a monster anywhere.

"Ha, how are you gonna enter you don't even have a monster?"

"Me kranky."

"He's right behind me isn't he?" The girl asked.

"Yep." Kaos and Dr. Krankcase anwsered.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Ariana sheriked. She back away slowly, and when she was an arms length away from him, she grabbed her brother by the collar of his shirt. "I'm. Telling. Mob. Ahhhhhh!" The girl spoke in a slow, cold, tone of voice. She then shouted, before letting go of her idiot silbling. Ariana scurried out of the house in a hurry, jumped onto her bike and rode off to find the angry mob. The angry mob were headed back from Dr. Wolfgangs presentation. She skidded to a halt in front of them. "Angry mob come quick Dr. Nutcase and my idiot sibling Kaos have created a giant wooden monster!" Ariana blurted the words from her mouth.

"Didn't you tell us last week they created a 2 eyed cyclopes?" Blobbers remembered. "So we went along with what you were telling us, and when we got there nothing." He reminded. Ariana grew impatient.

"We're wasting time, now let's hurry before they get away." She peddled away, angry mob right behind.

* * *

><p>Dr. Wolfgang was trying to figure out why his invention had a bug. "Gulper I think I found the problem, I had the thingamajig set to fairy instead." He turned the dial and pressed the button again. "Hn you know now that I think about it, I question even putting a fairy setting on here to begin with, but you know live and learn. Down the hatch" He announced as he drank his creation. "Hm, evil has an intresting flavor, I'm gonna have to go tell.." The scientist then felt strange, he gripped a hold of the tie he was wearing. His whole body started to wither and shrink, and so did his clothes, pretty soon in his place stood a human dressed in black. The sea slug looked at him wide eyed. He put a finger on his chin.<p>

"Hm, it actually worked?" He asked.

"I know I'm just as surprised as you are, put her there Gulper." Wolfgang held out his hand. Just as his butler was about to shake it, the inventor pulled it back. Psych, ha, ha at last a whole new oppurtunity of evil has opened up to me, you know what this calls for don't ya?"

"A rampage sir?" The water Doom Raider wondered.

"Exactly, oh and you've got soda on your face." He then flicked him right between the eyes. "Hee, hee evil." Then out the door he went.

**Dr. Wolfgang's Rampage Song**

**(Featuring the musical stylings of Seraphine, Olivia, and Katherine. Kaos' old Wilikin)**

**"He's gonna terroize**

**And make you all scream and shout**

**Then you'll see**

**What it's all about" **

"You're right"

**"He's the cruelist person**

**That you'll ever meet **

**If you wanna know why**

**It's the evil in his eye" **

"Exactly"

**"He's gonna terrorize**

**And make you all scream and shout**

**Then you'll see **

**"What it's all about" **

A light inside a house flicked on

"Whoops gotta go." Wolfgang then ran off tword Dr. Krankcase's castle. He knocked on the door. "Hee hee evil." Krankenstine anwsered it. The transformed scientist grabbed a hold of the evilikins nose, (which was made out of a bolt) and pulled it clean off. "Ha, ha, got your nose!" He stated. Dr. Wolfgang then looked down at what he was actually holding, and sure enough his nose was actually in his hands. "Oh I really do have his nose, ok we'll just put this back there we go." Krankenstinen grew angry, next thing you knew the evilikin ripped the doors of the castle off their hindges and ran after the dark portal master. "Hee, evil!" Wolfgang had no other choice, and away he went.

Kaos and Krankcase just looked in horror as their creation ran off after the intruder. "Oh great we really need to quit losing our monsters, I mean seriously remember what happened to our 2 eyed cyclopes we lost last week.?" Dr. Krankcase said as he remember that incident. "Come to think of it, we haven't seen him since. Come on lets go." They grabbed up their coats and off they went.

"Whatever you say Dr. Snoozefest." His assistant muttered. The scientists ears pricked up, and he glared at Kaos.

"What was that?!" A hint of anger was in his voice. Kaos had to think of something, and fast.

"Um I said whatever you say doctor, you're the best." A smile was then present on his face. Krankcase let himself relax.

"Yes, I know I am, glad you finally realize that, I am the best mad scientist there is. Thanks." With that outta the way, and Kaos catching a break, they set off. Krankenstine had eventually lost track of Wolfgang. He headed down tword a lake where a girl named Hazel (another of Kaos' Wilikin), was gazing at her reflection, while she was letting flowers go into the water. The evilikin who was standing directly behind her then saw his own reflection as he peered into the water

"Whatcha doing?" Hazel asked.

Dr. Krankcase and Kaos stopped in front of a cave. "Hello?" Krankcase asked, as he shined his lantern into the dark hole. Sugar bats flew out, causing them to duck. "Are there any wooden creatures in there?" Several monsters were hiding in the way back of the cave. The leader of them signaled for them to be quite. "No I guess not." The scientist concluded.

Back at their castle, Ariana was trying to convince the angry mob that there really was a monster. "But it was here you just have to beleive me, a giant wooden monster."

"Uh hun." Remarked the mob. Kaos' sister picked up the paper that her brother held up when she had first walked down here.

"Mob look the monsters ball this is where they must have gone. Follow me!" She and the mob headed out the door.

Meanwhile, Krankenstine was trecking through town. The locals were running to and fro terrified, and scared stiff. 1 mabu walked out onto his balcony. "I'm finally cured of my rational fear that an evil wooden creation will see me in my underpants." Seconds after he said that Krankenstine waltzed right past him. "It's even worse then I thought."

As they were walking down a dirt road, Hazel skipped tword them. In her arm she held a basket of flowers. "La, la, la, la whatcha doing?" The young girl asked. Dr. Krankcase stepped forward and explained their predicament.

"We're looking for a giant wooden monster, have you seen one by any chance?"

"That's funny you should ask, we spent the entire afternoon together, we went for a walk, had a little lunch. Did you know he eats worms? Ewwww, I stuck to ham and cheese on white." Hazel explained her exciting day.

"Do you know where he went?" Kaos asked.

"He went into town to enter the best monster contest." The girl informed. The scientist grabbed a hold of his partner and shook him.

"Of course that's where he went, what were we thinking? Come on!" He let go of the dark portal master, whos eyes were now spinning, and with that being said, they headed off.

"Bye and when you find him, tell him to save me a dance." Hazel called as she waved goodbye. Krankenstine stopped in front of a building with a banner out front that read "**Skylands Ball and Best Monster Contest" **Kaos and Krankcase had gotten a lift from a mabu with a Slobbering Mutticus drawn carraige.

"Thanks for the lift." Kaos thanked him. Dr. Wolfgang whos effects of the potion had finally worn off, and he was now dressed in a fancy outfit.

"Best monster indeed, wait until they get a load of pure evil. More specifically, me." He said, as he swipes the punch, and all of the cups off of the table in order to make room for his machine. But he was unaware that he had swpied it onto Krankenstine, who then grew angry."Lemme just ajust the setting and you?!" Wolfgang turned around, saw how angry the evilikin was, his bolt nose fell forward a bit. Krankenstine grabbed the scientist by the throat, shook him, and hit him in the face. He repeated that process multiple times. Everybody else decided to follow along at what those 2 were doing.

"Monster brawl!" 1 person shouted as he punched some guy in the face, who clearly returned the favor. Then things went down hill from there. Krankenstine was pounding the heck out of Dr. Wolfgang.

"Really, really I put your nose back where it belongs. Wait allow my 1 little drink before we continue. I'm partched, all this pummling works up a thirst." The evilikin released him. The scientist walked over to his machine, and took a sip. "Hee, hee just wait till my potion kicks in ya big, dumb..." Then in a poof he was transformed, but not into a dark portal master, he had transformed back into a fairy. "What? I thought I had it set to..." He turned the dial back onto the dark portal master setting, but it was too late, Krankenstine grabbed him right up.

* * *

><p>"And well I forgot exactly what happened after that, but I'm pretty sure it wasn't good at all." Wolfgang finished off his story. The lights flicked back on. "Ah the lights." They got up and stretched. "Well now I've got no time for my scheme, I've got a concert at 5, could we continure this tomorow, right here? Good, but you know I'm curious as to who actually won the best monster contest."<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh there you are Krankenstine and you haven't gotten yourself into any trouble." Dr. Krankcase said releived. Their creation spit up a wand. Hazel came forth.<p>

"Well it looks like you've found your wooden monster." She noticed. The announcer and judge, turned on the microphone.

"Yeah, and we'll make sure that we never lose this monster like all the rest." Krankcase vowed.

"We're now ready to announce the best monster, who will be crowned this years best monster in Skylands." Hugo said.

"Looks like we found him just in time." Kaos replied.

Outside here comes Ariana and the angry mob. Ariana went on ahead and looked inside the doors. There stood the lunatic scientist and her lunatic brother. "Guys come quick they're here, they're right through these doors!" She shouted waving her arms in the air.

"Alright, we're coming, don't get yourself all worked up" Blobbers soothed. The girl headed inside.

"Oooo, they are in so much trouble, I cannot wait to see the looks on the mobs faces when they get a load of this." She noticed Dr. Wolfgangs machine. "Refreshments, thank goodness all this tracking and hunting down my brother is thirsty work." She snatched up a cup and drank the contents within. Then she wore an odd look on her face. "Hm that's an intresting taste." Next thing she knew she had gotten bigger, and turned into a dark portal master. Hugo cleared his throat then announced the winner.

"Ladies and gentleman the winner of this this years best monster contest is...her!" Another local shined the spot light on Ariana." Everyone clapped and cheered.

"Wait a go Ariana, excellent job." Kaos praised. The angry mob marched in.

"There it is, there's the monster she was talking about!" Blobbers announced. "Let's get'em!" The mabu ordered. Everyone raised their pitchforks and tourches.

"Wait you guys have got it all wrong, the monsters back there... Ahhhhhhh!" She ran right through the wall, angry mob trailing behind."

"Let's get it!"

"You won't get away!"

"Ah well there's always next year Krankenstine. But at least this is the first of our experiments that didn't go completly wrong." Dr. Krankcase admitted. "It was really fun creating you, and I couldn't have done it without you Kaos. So thank you." He smiled at his assistant.

"Aw thanks it was fun working with you too." Kaos had to admit. "We make a pretty good team." Then he just looked on, he knew his sister would be back to normal eventually. So for now he might as well enjoy this.

* * *

><p>"And that is why we have magic." Drobot finished his story. All the minis looked at him perplexed.<p>

"Um dad you weren't telling us about magic, you were telling us about a wooden monster." Drobit reminded him.

"Oh that sounds like an exciting story please tell me that 1." The robotic dragon encouraged. Clearly he had totally forgotten what he was telling them.

"But I...I uh I got nothing Minijini?"

"Krankenstine is 1 of many evilikin we've got here in Skylands." The genie enlightned.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **

**Oh my God that took forever and almost 3 months, but at least it's done. I meant to have this up for Halloween, but that obviously didn't happen. I know Krankenstine isn't a Doom Raider, but I just had this idea for a while. That and I have great news! I just found out that this is my longest one shot and my longest chapter ever, over 5,000 words whew! What a workout. **

**Kaos *stares at me and Krankcase with a horrified look on his face* "What the heck?! You made me an assistant to him, the craziest mad scientist that's ever lived?! What's up with that Samantha?!" **

**Oh nothing Kaos I just decided that if you brought the Wilikin to life and since Dr. K's an inventor I just thought you 2 would be the perfect partnership for the job of creating Krankenstine. So doctor what do you think? **

**'I think you did really well, 2 heads are better than 1, and it was almost as great as the oneshot you did with me and my son Spy Rise. Out of the 2 this ones the best, so thanks Samantha." *smiles then looks at Kaos* **

**"Really?! Really?! How dare you make me work with that nutjob, whos lectures bor me to sleep!" **

**'Is that what you think of my lectures!? You think I'm boring Kaos?!'**

**"No you youself aren't boring, just your lectures and theories about technology."**

**'Oh alright then. So I won't have to turn you into a test subject.'**

**Yeah so another villain done and outta the way. Anything you wanna say Krankenstine? **

Me kranky!

**That's what I thought you were gonna say. Ok done and done I hope you all appreciate all the hard work I put into this 1. So doctor why don't you do my little sign off. **

**"Ok then so as she always says until next time R&R" **

**Thanks. **

**"Welcome!" **

**'Ok we're gone!" **

Bye bye.


End file.
